Azabaligor
Azabaligor or Jungle of Mysteries in Zandali, is an island off the coast of Zanzibar and Denn'halar in the Khazari Isles. The Island is a vast jungle, containing many different variations of plantlife and animals, as well as strange ruins believed to be the old pieces of Zandalari stone huts that date back to Tazinn's era before the Sundering of Ancient Kalimdor. History At one point, the Khazari Isles were all part of one solid landmass, it was an unknown and uncharted area. None dared to approach the island, it was vast and covered by a massive jungle. Azabaligor made up the southwest portion of the Island and contained the deepest parts of the jungle. The Zandalari at the time found the Island of interest and sent Tazinn the Hunter and a few of his companions to investigate the area. They inhabited the area for quite some time and began to build. Within many years of construction, the great city of Zul'Khazar was built. Once the Sundering had come and Tazinn's time had long since been ended, the remnants of his old stone hut remained in Azabaligor as it split away from the main land. Legend says that some of his valuables and ancient artifacts reside in the hut, but the hut is yet to be discovered as overgrowth has swallowed most of the ruins. Inhabitants and Paranormal Activity Azabaligor is a large and wonderous island full of places and sights to see. It is quite inhabitable, as it is teeming with wild animals and plantlife to live off of. However, regardless of how inhabitable it may be, it is said that island may be cursed or haunted. Currently, an agent from the Empire resides on a much less dense part of the jungle, near the coast by the name of Ayago. He himself can vouch for the paranormal happenings in the jungle. According to his findings, ancient spirits that roam the islands are angered and restless. He has found no exact reasons why yet but given time, he believes he will find out. These spirits are fully capable of harming anyone physically and a lot of careless, treasure seeking Trolls have joined with them among the dead. Oddly enough, the spirits do not harm any animals living on the island, only Trolls or other humanoids that enter the jungle. Some believe them to be ancient spirits who believe they are still guarding their city that once stood in Azabaligor. It may be the only plausible explanation at the moment for the aggressive spirits. So far, the only Troll that has been able to live on the Island is Ayago. His experience in voodoo more or less increases his survivability there to fend off the spirits if they come near. Apparently, they can also throw heavy objects and possess people if they so please. These spirits are assumed to have been powerful in life, which may be the explanation for their abilities. Besides all of the paranormal activity, it is possible to explore the island without being harmed. Simply asking Ayago for a special blessing can fend off the angered spirits from you. Even with the blessing, the jungle is still vast, dark, and dense. Like Zanzibar, most of the Island is uncharted since the Khazari haven't much cared about it since the war. This leaves the island ripe for being explored and charted. Old Zul'Khazar Long ago, during Tazinn's voyage to the Khazari Isles, he landed on what is now Azabaligor. He and his exploration group began to roam about the land, realizing that it was ripe with resources. It was then, that they sailed back to Zandalar and gathered more Trolls who wished to help them build on this new land. They returned and began their work, chopping down trees and breaking stones. They built a city in due time and dubbed it Zul'Khazar. The city during that time was first built on Azabaligor and spread throughout the isles, mind you it was much smaller in that time and the ruins can actually be found on Azabaligor. It wasn't until further generations that Zul'Khazar was built larger and more prominently in the central island of the Khazari Isles. One Troll can find many treasures within the dark jungles of Azabaligor.